


The White Hearts

by saver



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saver/pseuds/saver
Summary: The Ishgal-Alvarez war is over. Zeref has been defeated and peace has returned to Fiore. But a certain dragon slayer is about to get his life turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for FT Manga 492 forward.

Sting stared up at the ceiling, an annoyed frown decorating his face. Due to the excessive amount of wounded people, combined with the Scarlet Despair’s effect on Fiore’s architecture, many of the light injured from the Fiore-Alvarez war had to be tended to in tents, which is where Sabertooth’s master was residing in, recovering from the heavy stabbing on his torso.

 _“It could be worse.”_ Sting thought. He could have been covered from head to toe in bandages and being cared for by Erza Scarlet, who still thought she could have a career as a nurse. Poor Natsu and Gray. The murmuring that came from the bed to his right, however, reminded him that no, it couldn’t be worse.

“Would you quit that crap?” Sting asked, turning around in his covers. The murmuring continued. With a grunt, the dragon-slayer sat up, not having bothered to change his clothes since his last battle, his well-toned torso on display. “Can you stop it?! You’re coming up with that prayer every half-hour, it’s starting to piss me off!” Sting yelled to the man lying on the bed besides his, chained with anti-magic seals. Larcade Dragneel.

“Lest you wish for your soul to be anything but pure-white, I would advise you to not interrupt my prayers.” Larcade smiled at sting, his half-lidded eyes completely off from the rest of his face. Sting merely gritted his teeth, burying himself in his pillow as the Spriggan returned to his murmuring. “ _Why did Rogue have to stay in a tent with Kagura?_ ” Sting thought. The lady had passed by earlier, relieved that Larcade was still sleeping as she talked to Sting about Rogue and Kagura’s condition. He was relieved Kagura had managed to recover from her injury, but he was more relieved and happy that Minerva had finally been able to step up and apologize to Mermaid Heel for what she had done to them at the Grand Magic Games.

“My lady, you have to stop crying whenever you talk about those things.” Sting said, flashing his toothy grin as he ruffled Minerva’s hair, always liking to mess it up whenever he saw that she got sad about remembering her past actions. Minerva liked to go on and on, about how easily forgiven she had been, first by Fairy Tail, now by Mermaid Heel. “That is why we have to get up on our game, my lady.” Sting said. “Forget the past Sabertooth, only obsessed with power. _Our_ new Sabertooth will become number one, but this time because we are all there for each other.”

Sting’s daydream, however, was broken by Larcade’s sneer. “Shouldn’t your _nakama_ , as you like to call them, be here? Where is that woman with the strange eyebrows? I am sure she has a lot of sin to confess…” Larcade grinned, as Sting stood from his bed. “Listen here. You  may claim to be Natsu’s brother and he might have asked me to not hurt you, but I am getting tired of your mere _presence_ around me.” Sting looked down at Larcade, who merely grinned back at him.

“My, what a terrifying scowl…” Larcade said. “I can’t stand that smell of yours, but your voice is starting to compete with it.” “Oh, that’s right. You are a dragon slayer, huh? Your senses are all heightened. A shame I didn’t think of that when we fought…” “You mean, when _I_ kicked your ass?” Sting grinned back provocatively.

“I assume you must be too injured to recall that if it weren’t for your friend’s shadows and that swordmaster’s gravity magic, you would by now be in a peaceful, eternal sleep… I could still give you that if you are so bothered about my smell and voice,” out of instinct, Larcade’s fingers arranged themselves in his magical pose, before the man remembered his powers were sealed. “Not interested. Now shut the hell up before I smash your face.”

“What about my pleasure?” Larcade said, which made Sting froze.

Yukino had talked to him about that. Somehow that man’s magic allowed your desires, your lust to take over you, drive you mad, consume you until you apparently passed out from exhaustion or overexertion and your soul abandoned your body. Apparently that magic of his had a variation that only affected those who had… _tried_ certain carnal pleasures. It was certainly awkward to see Rogue and Minerva’s expressions when they realized that. However, it was certainly more surprising to see a shocked, blushing Yukino yell “Big sister!” to the white-haired woman that had also apparently been affected by it.

The dragon-slayer did not want to admit it, but that magic influenced him too. When he ate those white tentacle… _things_ , Sting had been filled with a wave of pleasure. Were he not in the middle of a serious battle, his mind focused on saving his friends, he would have paid attention to it, but he had been more focused on defeating the pale monk.

However, now that he wasn’t in a battle anymore, but in a calm, secluded tent, it was enough for him to be aware of how much that had affected him, the current tightness in his loins making the dragon-slayer want to be anywhere but next to the Spriggan. “Your silence tells me everything.” Larcade grinned, as he sat up, taking advance of the dragon-slayer’s moment of weakness.

“Just think of it…” Larcade stood, taking advantage of his own bare-chested status to approach the other man, his lips approaching Sting’s neck dangerously. The Spriggan couldn’t contain his own arousal. He had felt like this the first moment he laid eyes on the dragon-slayer. Initially, all he wanted was to free his pure, white soul, to allow it to rise to the free heavens with his prayer. But, as he fought against the man, having every single magic of his be either eaten or countered, something about him just made Larcade want more of this foolish man.

“My magic allows you to feel the utmost pleasure you could ever desire in your life…” the Spriggan’s breath was cold against Sting’s neck, the dragon-slayer shivering, as the heat that radiated from his body was definitely a contrast to Larcade’s cool body. “You know it to be true. You have experienced it yourself, even if you were consuming it. But it felt good, didn’t it, O Great Master of Sabertooth?” Larcade’s lips were grazing Sting’s neck, the other man still in a petrified state, as the Spriggan decided to take things further.

Cursing the fact his wrists were bound together by chains and magic-sealing stones, Larcade brought his knee upwards, enough for it to brush against Sting’s pantaloons. “You cannot deny your desires. Just help me out of these chains, and I promise you will _fantastically_ rewarded.” Larcade grinned, as his lips finally came in contact with Sting’s neck.

Meanwhile, Sting couldn’t deny the goosebumps that had covered his body, shivering as the other man made contact with him. “ _Why…_ ” Sting thought, as he felt Larcade’s cold breath washing over him. His eyes were open wide, his pupils reduced to slits. “ _Why is he affecting me like this_?” the dragon-slayer could only stare down, a horrified look in his face as he took notice of the bulge in his loins. “ _I have to… Have to get away from here…_ ” Sting thought. Larcade took notice of the dragon-slayer’s bulge and grinned. His lips parted, as his tongue came out gingerly and he gave Sting’s neck one long, slow caress.

That was too much for the blonde. Sting blinked as he was somehow brought back to reality. “No!” the dragon-slayer yelled, as pushed Larcade away, making the Spriggan fall back into his bed. Panting heavily, looking down at Larcade with horrified, wide-open eyes, Sting’s pupils dilated back to normal. “Get away from me!” Sting yelled, as he ran out of the tent, leaving Larcade staring at the entrance, his typical grin adorning his pale features.

“You will come back. They always do…” the Spriggan chuckled, thinking of the interesting days that would follow.

 

 


	2. The Dragon's Reluctance

 

Sting stood at the entrance to the tent presently occupied by Rogue, and Kagura Mizakuchi, the ace of Mermaid Heel. His hand was currently covering his face in shame, cursing the fact he had not bothered to ask for permission before stepping inside and catching both of them kissing.

“Sting…” Rogue finally came out, his face flushed red, as Sting said nothing. “Sting…” Rogue repeated, setting a hand over the white Sabertooth tattoo, as Sting finally faced him.

“So, _that’s_ why you were okay with sharing your tent with her.” Sting faced the dark-haired mage with a frown, as Rogue held an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I should have…” Rogue’s statement was interrupted by the other dragon-slayer’s sigh, as Sting patted Rogue’s shoulder and went back to his grinning, cheerful look.

“It’s okay. I was just pissed already and you caught me off-guard. I was going to ask if you wanted to grab something to eat, I’m starving!” Sting exclaimed, as Rogue agreed, and both made their way to the rationing area.

“How is it going with Natsu’s brother?” Rogue asked as they walked along, which made Sting halt with a shudder.

_“My magic allows you to feel the utmost pleasure you could ever desire in your life…”_

The blonde gulped audibly, which Rogue noticed immediately. “Sting, are you okay?” Rogue asked, before Sting shook his head.

“That guy just pisses me off!” Sting shouted, the pupils in his dark eyes having become slits for a moment. “Always mumbling with that ‘pure, free, white soul’ crap of his. I can’t wait until Natsu recovers and I can give him a piece of his mind about that shitty brother of his! Then he creeps everyone up, so not even the Mistress dares visiting me now!” Sting was almost visibly fuming. Rogue had never seen him like that. He didn’t want to admit it to Sting, but even he was creeped by that man’s magic.

That intense, burning pleasure, quickly creeping up inside him, out of nowhere. Rogue shivered, just remembering the moment both he and Minerva had been brought to their knees due to Larcade Dragneel’s magic scared him. Especially because the mage didn’t even have to meet them to have his spell act upon them.

“Glad you were there to beat him.” Rogue interrupted Sting’s rant, an adorable smile on his face.

“Fro thinks so too!” the green Exceed surprised both Rogue and Sting, the dark-haired dragon-slayer eagerly picking Frosch up. It was always pleasant that Frosch waited for Rogue so they could eat together.

At Sting’s request, they eventually changed the topic, this time Sting teasing Rogue about his new crush. “What about the Mistress, though? Is it okay with her?” Sting asked, as Rogue simply nodded.

“You know it had never been serious between us.”

“I never understood what you two had. Why… be together, if it wasn’t love?” Sting spoke with his mouth full, gulping down a healthy serving of mashed potatoes. It didn’t come close to Minerva’s amazing cooking, but Sabertooth’s master had to admit that Mirajane Strauss was an impressive cock on her own.

“Ha, you’ll know when you meet someone like that. Sometimes there is that spark, you know? And it just… happened to be the Mistress. It wasn’t exactly _love_. More like… desire, you know?”

_“You cannot deny your desires…”_

Sting dropped his fork, a horrified look in his widened eyes. It was almost like the Spriggan haunted him.

“Sting, are you okay?” Rogue broke Sting out of his daydream, the blonde blinking momentarily, before he stood.

“Rogue, I… have to go check up on something.”

Sting dashed off before Rogue could ask him what was wrong. The raven-haired dragon-slayer couldn’t catch up to Sting, who stormed out of the common kitchen area, and he was quickly caught by Levy McGarden, who was curious about Gajeel’s whereabouts.

A while later, a cross-legged Larcade Dragneel, sitting in the middle of his tent in prayer, would end up having his thoughts disturbed by a figure bursting through the entrance.

“I know you’d be–“ Larcade’s confident voice was quickly interrupted by the furious Sting. Without even bothering with pleasantries, Sting’s hand forcefully grabbed Larcade by the neck, slamming him against one of the wooden poles that held their tent up.

“What did you do to me!” Larcade would recognize Sting’s dark eyes, filled with look of pure rage, from their fight. The dragon-slayer’s pupils were once again slit, as he applied pressure on Lacade’s neck. “Answer me!” Sting shouted, as Larcade merely grinned back at him. That grin, so mismatched from the usual dead look in his eyes.

“It is impossible for me to use magic right now, do you remember?” Larcade raised his hands, pressing them against the dragon-slayer’s bare stomach to remind him of the anti-magic stones around them. “I don’t know what you’re even talking about” the Spriggan’s hands did not leave Sting’s stomach, however. He was enjoying the warmth radiating from it.

“You… You did _something_ to me, I just know it!” Sting let go of Larcade’s neck, stepping back, panting.

 _“So cute…_ ” Larcade thought, taking a step forward, not wanting to give up on the advantage he had right now. “I did nothing to you, Sting Eucliffe…” Larcade lifted his arms, wrapping them around Sting’s neck. Before the dragon-slayer could do anything, however, Larcade’s foot came down, and forced Sting to trip back, both men falling to the ground with an ‘ _ooph_ ’.

Once again, Sting seemed to be restrained by some sort of invisible force. The white dragon-slayer could only look up at Larcade, his head cushioned in the man’s arms, as Larcade smiled down at him. “You’ve been thinking about my offer, haven’t you?” the Spriggan asked, though he did not need reply. The hardness he felt as he raised his knee upwards to meet String’s crotch confirmed him everything he needed to know.

“Y-You… Let go of me…” Sting tried to break free from Larcade’s embrace, but the Spriggan easily restricted the dragon-slayer’s legs with his own, immobilizing Sting.

“Not until you admit it.” Larcade’s face changed into the serious look that Sting remembered from when both had fought. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you? Our bodies rubbing against each other… You came back too soon after our last encounter. Almost took me by surprise…” Larcade taunted, as he ground his body forward, finally drawing that moan from the dragon-slayer.

Sting couldn’t believe how right the Spriggan was. Once again, he had fallen into a trap, this time being physically restrained by the monk, as he looked up at Larcade. He couldn’t deny it. The Spriggan _was_ handsome. And the current situation couldn’t be any hotter. Restrained and smothered by the very person he couldn’t stop thinking about. The dragon-slayer squirmed in Larcade’s hold, but that only made his bulge press harder against the monk’s.

“ _Wait. He’s…_ ” Sting’s eyes widened, as Larcade simply nodded back in agreement. “Now, let’s have some fun, _Sting_ …” the way the Spriggan pronounced his name seemed to intensify the butterflies that were beginning to create a nest in Sting’s stomach. As Larcade’s face approached his, Sting gulped.

“ _He’s going to…_ ” Sting’s eyes widened in horror, as Larcade leaned forward and, this time, licked Sting’s earlobe slowly. The erotic sensation filled the dragon-slayer’s body, forcing him to arch his back, groaning under Larcade’s body.

“You see, my magic isn’t the only way to let you feel pleasure… For you to feel my _love_ …” the way Larcade accentuated the final word made Sting’s heart skip a beat, before his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, warm voice.

 “Master Sting!” came Yukino’s always-polite voice from outside the tent, bringing Sting back to reality.

“Shh…” Larcade whispered, as he quickly pecked Sting’s mouth. “We’ll come back to this later eventually…” the monk got off Sting with a grin, as he silently passed Yukino on his way out of the tent, leaving the two Sabertooth mages horrified and petrified for their own personal reasons.


End file.
